


Lucky Clover

by iPhone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Beca has been remiss in informing Chloe about her new roommate, so it's a surprise for everybody involved when Chloe visits Beca in L.A..
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 30
Kudos: 284





	Lucky Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Quick lil one-shot inspired by a convo I had w/ a friend about well...you'll see :) Yes, I've been writing a lot of fluff recently...[ariana voice] and what about it?

L.A. is lonely and nobody warned Beca it would be so fucking hard to make friends. **  
**

“It isn’t a big deal,” she tells Chloe forlornly over FaceTime one evening while a few boxes sit at her feet, still yet to be unpacked.

It’s been months.

(Months of not living with Chloe, months of not waking up to a mouthful of Chloe’s hair—months of just doing this back-and-forth game with Chloe over social media, messaging, and sporadic FaceTimes.

Months of not being a “thing” and yet—)

“I know it isn’t,” Chloe says kindly. “I’m just worried about you.”

“Don’t be,” Beca says quickly. “I think it’s just…” she swallows, trying not to stare too greedily at the slightly blurry video feed of Chloe’s face. “Just a little adjustment. I’ve been learning that people aren’t looking for friends...not as much as they’re looking for a connection.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe murmurs.

 _I miss you,_ Beca thinks. “I’ve always been bad at making friends,” Beca finally says with a self-deprecating grin. “No, no,” she says quickly over Chloe’s protests. “It’s true and I should embrace it.”

“I only ever wanted to be your friend,” Chloe says. It makes Beca blush. Not the sentiment itself, but the way Chloe says it—like it’s the softest secret she could share with Beca. Like there’s so much more to be unpacked there. “And I’ve never regretted being your friend.”

Beca throat feels tight. “Same,” is all she manages to say.

Chloe brightens. “Maybe you should try Tinder.”

Beca blushes furiously right up to her forehead at the same time her entire body unclenches at the release of tension. “Chloe, _no_.” 

Chloe laughs then, sounding almost relieved. “Yeah, maybe not.”

(—and yet, moments like that. Beca isn’t complaining.

Not a lot anyway.)

* * *

_Some things can’t be bought_ , Beca thinks as she accepts the form that Theo hands her. _But maybe friendship can be acquired through other means._

“Are you sure?” Theo asks, but he looks disgustingly happy for Beca. Gross.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Beca says, avoiding his amused expression.

“And you’re still not going to tell Chloe?”

“No, I am not because it isn’t a big deal. I’ll tell her eventually.”

* * *

It _isn’t_ a big deal.

Beca isn’t expecting Chloe to visit, but she realizes that perhaps nine months of not seeing each other might be somewhat significant. 

Even if Beca isn’t expecting it, it’s more about the fact that Chloe kind of springs it on her by suggesting that she visit Beca one upcoming weekend and Beca finds herself agreeing nearly immediately. Almost too quickly.

It’s then that Beca remembers that she has the problem of her recently acquired roommate—a roommate that only recently entered her life—and it’s something she hasn’t quite shared with Chloe just yet, knowing just how Chloe would feel about the topic.

“Fuck,” she mutters.

It isn’t a big deal.

* * *

She forgets about it until she’s waiting for Chloe at Arrivals and tugging her baseball cap lower over her eyes. When she remembers, she groans, realizing that forgetting to tell Chloe about her new friend is akin to breaking one of Chloe’s cardinal friendship rules.

It really isn’t a big deal at all and Beca knows she can just get it out of the way.

It’s just that—

 _Well_ —

Suddenly Chloe has her arms so tightly wound around Beca’s shoulders and back and Beca’s ears are still ringing from the ear-splitting shriek Chloe released into the air (also startling nearby travellers). 

It’s not Beca’s fault she forgets, not really. Not when Chloe smells like home and being pressed up against her feels like being wrapped in the warmest, softest blanket Beca has ever known.

(And it’s not that Beca’s like, totally disappointed or anything, but she totally thought she and Chloe would have some kind of dumb movie moment. Maybe with a kiss. But maybe she’s been misreading the signs over months and months of flirty back and forths. 

_Maybe._

She’s trying not to think about it, even when Chloe’s lips touch her cheek for the fourth time in the past five minutes.)

* * *

The Uber from the airport is filled with Chloe and Beca each talking excitedly over each other for a good portion, simply catching up. Beca feels the oddest desire to reach across the small distance between them to hold Chloe’s hand until Beca realizes she should probably let Chloe know.

“Hey,” Beca says quickly, talking over Chloe before she launches into another story. She regrets it when Chloe stops talking, oddly missing the sound of her voice. The odd sensation is confusing, but Beca shakes it off. “There’s just this little thing. I have a roommate now. And sh—”

“—You have a roommate?” Chloe asks. “Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have suggested visiting.” Her brow furrows. “I can get an Airbnb or something,” she promises earnestly. “I know you’re short on space.”

“No!” Beca exclaims far too quickly. “No, it’s fine,” she reassures at Chloe’s shocked expression. “She won’t mind, I promise.”

“Oh,” Chloe says in a tone that Beca finds entirely too confusing for her sleep-deprived state. Instead, she looks down and fiddles with her phone while Chloe inhales. “What’s her n...I mean,” Chloe stumbles, causing Beca to look up curiously. “I’m excited to meet her,” Chloe says with eyes far too bright to be totally sincere.

Beca’s brow furrows in her attempt to make sense in the change of mood. “I mean, she’s not really—” The car jerks to a stop, alerting Beca that they’ve arrived at her apartment complex. “I, uh, just come in and you can meet her. She’s great,” Beca says, her entire body softening with every word.

Her two favorites in one place, finally.

She can hardly wait.

* * *

Chloe squeals immediately.

“Beca Mitchell, you got a dog?”

Beca grins, dropping her handbag by the door while Chloe unceremoniously wheels her luggage through the hallway before falling to her knees and cooing happily at Beca’s dog.

“Adopted,” Beca corrects. “About two months now,” she says while walking closer to Chloe. That proves to be a mistake because Chloe immediately smacks her leg when she gets close enough. “Ow! What the fuck was that for?”

“You didn’t tell me you got a dog!”

“It slipped my mind!” Beca defends. She hesitantly drops to her knees next to Chloe and apparently Chloe’s new best friend. “It happened so quickly while I was volunteering one weekend and then I kind of just...couldn’t get her off my mind. So I got Theo to set up an adoption appointment. And…” Beca smiles, reaching out so she can get in a few pats of her own.

“Here you are,” Chloe finishes, still using the same tone while gazing intently and lovingly at Beca’s dog.

“Here we are,” Beca murmurs in wonder, eyes fixated on the scene before her.

“What’s her name?” 

Beca freezes. “Um,” she hesitates. “Well, she didn’t really have a name because she’s a rescue but…” Chloe is already reaching for the dog tag.

“Clover,” Chloe reads aloud.

Beca is silent.

“ _Clover_ ,” Chloe repeats.

“Yes,” Beca says quickly and far too defensively. 

“Clover,” Chloe says with a grin on her face. It stretches across her lips maddeningly quick as she attempts to catch Beca’s eyes. “That’s a cute name.”

“You would think so,” Beca grumbles.

“And why would I think so?”

“Because…” Beca trails off.

“Because…?” Chloe echoes in a tone that sounds suspiciously like she’s barely resisting from singing the word.

Beca sighs.

Chloe seems to take pity on her, finally. “Because it sounds like my name?”

It takes a few moments while Chloe continues to slowly pat Clover’s fluffy head with her eyes fixated on Beca with startling concentration. When Beca looks up, even Clover is looking at her with a similar expression of utmost focus. 

Beca finally nods, afraid to meet Chloe’s eyes. “I...I just missed you, okay?” 

“Beca, I—”

“And it’s dumb, but when there are moments when I couldn’t just pick up the phone and call you, I had her and you just have to…” Beca exhales noisily. “She reminded me so much of you. But in all the ways that you always used to make me feel like I was somebody worth sticking around for. And somebody worth—” _loving_ “—well,” Beca says quickly. “You know.”

“You’re still worth sticking around for,” Chloe says softly, not a hint of judgement in her voice. “And of course I’ve been missing you too. So much. More than you know.”

“I didn’t realize how hard it was, not having you around.” Beca watches absently as Clover stands and moves around until her head is lying in Beca’s lap. Chloe shuffles closer on her knees as well, reaching out to press a hand to Beca’s forearm. 

“Beca,” Chloe murmurs. “I’m here now.”

“I know,” Beca says in an almost petulant tone. She’s an adult, she can refrain. “But you weren’t before.” _Nevermind._

“And now that I’m here,” Chloe says patiently. “You can tell me anything.” Chloe is somehow closer still; she has somehow inched even closer without Beca realizing it.

Clover lifts her head and her tail thumps on the ground excitedly, almost at the same rate as Beca’s heart when she realizes how close Chloe’s face is to her own.

“Can I do something instead?”

Chloe begins to grin again, always somehow two steps ahead of Beca. “Sure,” Chloe drawls out. 

Beca licks her lips nervously. “Hypothetically, if this thing were to be badly-received, you’d let me down easily, right?”

Chloe adopts a serious expression quickly. “Right. Totally would let you down easily.” 

“Or I’ll set Clo on you,” Beca warns without thinking.

Chloe’s serious expression crumbles spectacularly. “Clo?” she questions, delighted at Beca’s slip-up.

Beca panics. “Shut up,” she says quickly and reaches up to quickly pull Chloe’s face towards her own, finally closing the minuscule distance between them. 

Clover barks and immediately runs a quick circle around them as Chloe settles even closer to Beca, tilting her head ever so slightly as they share their first kiss in an apartment that Beca never bothered to decorate; as they share their first kiss in an apartment that Beca shares with her dog named Clover and empty spaces she selfishly reserved for one Chloe Beale.

L.A. finally feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://isthemusictoblame.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tizzleshizzle). Thanks for reading!


End file.
